bladeandsoulroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Call of the Warring Factions
Quest Dialogue Click to read the message Letter from Hongsam: '''Are you a true warrior? The Warring Factions call you to service. Visit the Faction representatives to join the battle. Option 1: Speak with Hansu at the Cave of Judgement or in Bamboo Village and join the Cerulean Order '''Hansu: '''Join the Cerulean Order! It is your destiny! The Cerulean Order believes that a group of informed representatives can best govern the world. Would you name a farmer master of trade? * The Cerulean Order is currently outnumbered by the Crimson Legion. The young flock to their particular brand of naivety and idealism, seeking glory. With your knowledge and skills, we can make them understand what this world truly needs. You can be an exemplar for generations to come! * Currently, the Cerulean Order and Crimson Legion are equally matched. At this crucial moment, a talent like yours could really mean the difference between victory or defeat for the Order. The Cerulean Order believes in a world where the people choose those of wisdom and experience to govern them, rather than making decisions for themselves they don't fully understand. * '''You Choose the Crimson Legion Hansu: '''What? With enough influence, their philosophy would plunge the world into chaos! Are you certain? ** '''You '''Join the Crimson Legion '''Hansu: '''I see. While I don't agree with your decision, I respect it. May our paths cross again, and may wisdom win the day. * '''You '''Choose the Cerulean Order '''Hansu: '''Excellent! You have made the right choice, warrior. May I add your name to our scrolls to formalize your membership? ** '''You '''Join the Cerulean Order '''Hansu: '''Oh Jyan, the things we'll achieve together! Welcome to the Cerulean Order! Welcome to the shepherds of a brighter tomorrow. * '''Hansu: '''I see. While I don't agree with your decision, I respect it. May our paths cross again, and may wisdom win the day. Option 2: Talk to Sansu at the Cave of Judgement or in Bamboo Village and join the Crimson Legion '''Sansu: '''Join the Crimson Legion! Fight for the people! The Cerulean Order thinks that they know best for the world. They want to consolidate power into the hands of a select few. But we've already tried that: it's how corruption is born! * Right now, the Crimson Legion outnumbers the Cerulean Order. The people are tired of one corrupt leader after the next. They want change! True representation! * Right now, the Crimson Legion and Cerulean Order are on equal ground. Now is the time for decisive action! We can tip the balance in our favor. We need you, Jyan! The Crimson Legion is a movement advancing a world order managed by the people, for the people. A world free of corruption. And we do it all with thrilling, edge-of-your-seat heroics! You can be a hero! The one who leads us in the charge to put the power back where it belongs: in the hands of the people! * '''You Choose the Crimson Legion You want to take up the fight for true representation? Wonderful! May I formalize your membership with the Crimson Legion? ** You Join the Crimson Legion I knew you could not abandon us! You are one of us! We have no need of nobility, we are mighty! Welcome to the Crimson Legion, welcome to the righteous path! * '''You '''Choose the Cerulean Order Huh? You can't be serious. How can anything ever change if we continually cede power to those who abuse it? Will you really join the Cerulean Order? Category:Faction Quests